Crossroads
by Rachillion
Summary: CLU is the strongest program ever created by Flynn, the ultimate leader for ruling the Grid. CLU was created to build the Grid and to not feel, feelings like users would. Programs can't love, or can they?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Tron: Legacy.

* * *

There was no sky in the Grid only blackened space. CLU stepped out onto the cliff overlooking the Sea of Simulation. The digital wind blew his youthful hair back as he continued to glare out at the darkness. No new ISO's came out of the sea in several cycles. Clue smiled, he knew of only one that was out of his reach. He felt that very soon she would be coming to him.

The program drummed his fingers up and down. Watching the games became so boring at times; all the useless programs fighting for their lives only to be derezzed. CLU sat up from the couch as Jarvis, along with a few black guards came marching in. He looked over his shoulder at Jarvis who had a young program by the arm. She looked to be seven or maybe a little older; he couldn't tell. He turned back to watching the games.

"What is it now Jarvis? Can't you see I'm busy?" He waved his hand to dismiss them.

"We found an ISO."

Before Jarvis could finish CLU was up and his eyes were lit brightly, staring downward. The small ISO pulled and clawed at Jarvis's hand, but he held a steady grip. "You little!" Jarvis turned and kneeled down, striking the child across her face with his free hand. "That's what you get for biting me earlier!" he hissed. The child bit Jarvis again. Sinking her teeth into his hand, part of it started to derezz. The ISO ran behind Clu who laughed as Jarvis rubbed his injured hand.

Jarvis stepped toward the ISO; CLU held his hand out. "I see how well you've been treating her." The girl was holding onto the back of CLU's right leg, shaking. CLU smiled, closing his eyes, thinking to himself, "I've found your undoing Flynn!" He kneeled down, holding the girl close to his chest. The ISO wrapped her arms around CLU's neck then glanced back at Jarvis and the black guards. She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at them as CLU carried her over to the couch. As Jarvis left he could the feel the eyes of the ISO staring though him.

CLU held the girl on his lap as a father would his daughter. "What should I call you?" he asked out loud. The girl was busy turning her head left and right, taking in her new environment. "Hey," he gently bounced his finger off her nose to get her attention, "How about…" After studying her for a few minutes he said, "Jin. That's your name, Jin." Jin smiled and rolled over against CLU's side, watching as the light cycle race began. The twist of red, orange, green and white lights could be seen in her eyes.

The black guard derezzed as the orange disc spilt his upper and lower torso in half. His scream faded as his body turned into cubes and designated onto the glass floor. The young woman walked over and retrieved her disc, placing on her back. She looked down at the mirror floor. Straightening her hair black into a high ponytail; she heard clapping echoing behind her. "CLU," she thought.

"You're getting better." he said, offering his hand to her. She pushed passed him, out of the training hall and into CLU's office "Don't be that way." he spoke again, following her; he watched her lean against the railing. She'd seen the game so many times over the cycles it started to be boring. The programs fight and are derezzed - the same process over and over again. CLU came behind her, pressing his body against her, "Jin…" he whispered, rubbing his nose down her neck, breathing in her scent; she stood up straight trying her best ignore him.

Jin faced him as she drew her disc. CLU reacted by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight to his chest; dropping her disc on the floor.

"I'm trying to be nice to you." He lightly kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to be down there. All the training in the world can't protect you against me. You're special to me."

"You've told me that ever since Jarvis found me." Jin tone turned to one of anger, "Ever since then you can't keep your hands off me!" she freed one arm and smashed CLU across the face. CLU smiled, feeling the pain and redness; he threw her to the floor then aimed his disc at her.

"Fine…" his voice calm and smooth, "Have it your way." Jin reached for her disc and jumped to her feet. "If you land one attack on me I'll let you go play in the games but if you don't… well, you know."

Jin screamed as she threw her disc at CLU. He moved swiftly and the disc bounced off the railing, traveling back into her hand. CLU counter attacked by throwing his disc to the floor; it bounced off the ceiling, aimed at Jin. She quickly performed a backhand spring, missing the disc by a few inches. She landed ready to throw again but felt something against her back: Jarvis, who held a disc to her throat. He knew there was no way for Jin to attack with Jarvis at her back and CLU smiled playfully in front of her.

"You win." Jin said in defeat, dropping her disc. CLU placed his back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Looks like your mine, again."

Picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to his bedroom, he carefully placed her on the bed and sat on her lower torso. He laid himself upon her, kissing her at ear and neck. She sucked in deep breathes as he ripped at her suit, the pieces landing on the floor. He watched as her chest moved up and down with each breath. He finished ripping the rest of the suit off past her waist. He smiled before rubbing his mouth and nose against her bare breasts.

"CLU…" she moaned. Raising his head up to kiss his lips; she hated playing his game of cat and mouse, acting like he'll let her go and then pulling her back.

"You like it… you just don't want to admit." He started working out of his suit. Jin couldn't help but gaze at his chest and abdomen, all his muscles moving together as he breathed in short breathes. He pressed his head against her shoulder, breathing in and out her sweet scent, "You smell good…" he took another deep breath of her scent before rising up. He smiled playfully as if he was marking his territory.

"Since you've been good, I'll think about letting you play the games." Placing his hand on each side of her abdomen; messaging the muscles around her belly bottom with his thumbs. CLU stopped, gazing at her for a moment. Jin's facial expression was one of love and hate. He knew that if she had the chance she would derezz him. She quickly crossed her arms over her breasts and inched backward until his thighs were resting on her knees. She looked down, CLU powerful legs were spread open she blushed when she saw what was between them, "You're turning red. I don't bite… unless I have too."

"Why don't you let me play in the games? You let your guards; why not me?" she asked. Part of the answer was because she's an ISO. She couldn't decide if it was that he wanted someone to "play" with or if he liked her company. Being around the non-talkative black guards all day was enough to make the ISO want to derezz herself.

CLU rolled his eyes, "I can always find more guards or programs to put in the games, but you…you're…"

"Yes, I know I'm special." she said before he could continue, "I'm an ISO! If that creator you speak of was hear, he'd-!" CLU swiftly closed one of his hands around her neck, pressing tightly, squeezing. She gripped her hands around his wrist, clawing, trying to break the hold.

"Don't you ever say that word again!" as quickly as he had began choking her; he stopped. The last thing CL U needed was to kill the one thing that was most precious to Flynn. CLU moved to the side of the bed swing his legs over, and started repairing what was left of his suit. Jin rubbed her bruised neck. She had forgotten to never say creator or Flynn; again, she paid the price for it.

The first time CLU threw her into the disc war she was a young program, it happened after they first met. She remembered how Jarvis watched snickering as she fought her way to Rinzler, CLU's top guard. Trying to not think of the memory she sat up moving her way over to CLU.

Wrapping her arms around his board shoulders she said, "I… forgot, CLU. Forgive me?" she asked kissing his cheek. She leaned closer, feeling the warmth from his suit. He remained stone faced, only looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He carried on with his demeanor; adjusting his suit as he walked out the door.

Jin eyes adjusted to the dim light, she closed them and waited for the buzzing in her ear to quit. Concentrating, she could hear talking. One voice was Jarvis, that bastard, the other was CLU. CLU's voice was above her. The warm feeling was coming from the back of her head, on CLU's lap. "He must have come and dressed me in my sleep again," she thought. She acted asleep. The two programs discussed something about a page and users, Flynn, the real world. Was there something outside the Grid? Something CLU was trying so hard to get to? A few moment later the talking ended, CLU slide his hand down her face onto the fresh bruises on her neck that he had caused only hours ago.

"You can wake up now." he said. She rose, straightening her hair, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He carefully touched the bruises on her neck, the markings were tender to his fingers and pale color of her skin was faded to show purple and black marks, "They will fade in a few days." He gently placed his hand under her chin; pulling her close. She knew when he them wanted to be his kisses were soft, gentle, not hard and forceful like before. Sometimes she couldn't decide if he loved her or hated her. Maybe it was both.


	2. Chapter 2

Like CLU had said the marks faded. She would look in the mirror every day to see. Being around CLU wasn't all bad. Except for Jarvis: "Note to self: derezz Jarvis whenever possible." she thought. CLU is quiet for most of the time, except when giving orders or anything that has to do with the Grid. Speaking his mind when need be; hurtful or not. Most times hurtful or threatening, but with her he is different. He could be calm as the digital wind or as rough as the Sea of Simulation.

"Why do I constantly think about him? He's so many cycle older than me." Jin asked her mirror-self. No answer. She pulled her hair across her shoulder; with the other hand placed her disc on her back.  
Now she could hear the faint roar of the crowd in the arena. Before walking out of her room she quickly fixed her suit and continued to the overlook to watch the games with CLU.

CLU sat on the couch, relaxed his body angled toward the floor with his feet spread far apart. His helmet was encased around his head and a long coat around his body. He gently rolled two marble balls in his hand. Both of the marble balls were glowing, he would stop and continue rotating them in the opposite direction. Jin could see Rinzler, participating in the disc wars and winning, against a poor helpless program. "Get out of there." she whispered under her breath, "While you still can." She saw Rinzler jump high into the air landing on top of the program. One disc drawn at his throat and the other high in the air ready for attack, Rinzler stopped and pulled the program to his feet. She glanced at Jarvis who asked the program to identify himself.

The program spoke. "I'm not a program! My name is Sam Flynn!" With a jolt CLU stood up, and commanded Jarvis to bring the boy to him.

Moments later three of the black guards brought Sam into CLU's throne ship. "Freaks." Sam remarked as they released him and he stood posed in the center of the room.

Jin leaned against the wall to the entrance. There was something CLU didn't want her to hear or see about this Sam Flynn. She tried making out words but with no luck. A few minutes later the black guards' footsteps came closer. She quickly moved to the corner, hoping somehow it would disguise her.

"What'd you do to him?" Sam shouted as he was pulled down the hallway to the holding bay. Then Jin heard CLU's reply.

"Same thing I'm going to do to you…user."

After CLU left to go prepare himself for the light-cycle race, Jin hurried down to the holding bay. The user Sam sat waiting his eyes down staring at the floor. He bolted upward onto his feet when Jin came into view.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said, "Give me your disc I'll help you." She held her hand out.

"Why should I believe you? You're with CLU." What he said was true. Jin knew it. Jin explained to him that she had been found by CLU and raised by him; but she was different from him. Not coldhearted and ruthless. Sam's face turned to anger, "Fine." He handed her the disc. She examined it changing the battle code so he'd have a better chance to win the games.

"I've changed the code. You're going to be in a light-cycle battle. Use the arena to your advantage. Try to get the other programs to work with you." She paused, hearing the door to the holding bay open. "Beware of CLU and Rinzler. You fought him earlier." With that Jin looked around, her eyes moving rapidly, someone was coming.

"Wait, what's your name?" Sam asked she didn't answer; she was already out the door.

"Greetings programs!" Jarvis began, "Your rumors are true we have a user in our midst!" He pointed toward Sam, "What should be do with him? How about the challenge of the Grid?" He smiled wickedly then moved his eyes toward the ship. Sam looked behind him to see CLU walking across the arena, "Who better to battle this singular opposite, your liberator, your luminary, your leader! The one who defeat the tyranny of the user those many cycle ago! CLU!" The programs roars as CLU came closer strutting as he walked along.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." CLU said to Sam. Sam could see him smile as CLU walked passed him.

"You want to play I'll play." Sam replied. Jarvis held a case up to CLU who lifted a baton from the rectangular box. Sam did the same, "What is this? What do I do with this?" He said holding it like a sword.

Jarvis rolled his eye, "I'll give you a hint, not that." The programs in the crowd laughed at Jarvis's answer.

Sam watched as CLU ran, jumping high into the air pulling the baton in two. Particles of light formed under him into a light-cycle. So that's what she was talking about. Sam understood now what the program from earlier had told him. Sam turned to see four programs before him.

"We have no chance user!" One spoke, "Their bikes are faster than ours we have to use the levels." The four programs did the same as CLU, activating their bike and raced off.

"Now this I can do." Sam said as he started to run and leaped as the other did. The bike formed under him, the roar from the engine became louder as he pushed the bike around the corners of the arena.  
Jin watched from the ship as CLU and Rinzler crushed the programs on the user's side. One program CLU drezzed by zooming by him and striking him with his disc. Jin turned to the user Sam who with the help of last program on his team drezzed two on CLU's side. But the program hit the other program's bike before it disinterred causing him to be thrown. His bike turning back into baton form; Sam quickly turned his bike around grabbing the baton. As he came closer to the program CLU shot out from the lower level hitting the program. He laughed as his bike pounded the drezzed into nothing. Sam wheeled the bike around again, the engine roared louder. He aimed straight toward CLU.

"This is it." The bike picked up more speed as the gap between him and CLU became shorter and shorter. At the last second Sam circled turning 180 behind CLU. Now CLU was the chased and Sam the chaser. CLU powered his bike forward but Sam gained speed closer and closer behind CLU. Then whizzed near the side finally passing in front of CLU; CLU's light-cycle knocked against the light beam coming from Sam's cycle. The program flew forward landing hard against the arena glass floor, his baton for the light-cycle a few feet away.

"Yes!" Sam shouted. He zoomed back toward the center of the arena, but out from the lower level came Rinzler! Rinzler swiftly threw his disc, by the time Sam saw the disc it was too late. The disc made contract with his bike. Sam landed forward hitting the floor as the bike bounced above his head. Finally the bike derezzed, turning back into a baton; Sam jumped up clutching his own disc ready for Rinzler. As Rinzler came at him again, a large Grid vehicle appeared. Rinzler hit the light beam from the light-runner crashing into the arena as CLU did. The top of the light-runner opened.

"Get in." A voice ordered him. Sam stood froze, "Sam get in." It commanded again. Sam bounded into the light-runner. The driver quickly rotated the vehicle around heading toward the end of the arena. The drive pushed a glowing button near the stirring wheel. Two missiles launched from the front of the light-runner; breaking a hole into the arena wall.

CLU watched as the light-runner leaped the gap between the Grid and the Outlands, "Game on old friend."

Jin activated her light-cycle on the way to CLU. She pulled up beside him, siding back for him to drive, "I see he defeated you." Jin said in a cocky tone.

"This time, next time it won't happen." CLU replied, speeding off out of the arena and into the city. Jin wrapped her arms around his waist; she felt heavy damage to his left side. He growled as she tightened her grip around him.

CLU slowed the bike as the tower for the End of Line club came into view, "I thought we should talk for a little bit." he leaned the bike over, balancing it on his left foot. CLU watched as Jin slowly dismounted, sliding her hands from his waist. Then he deactivated the bike, placing the baton beside his hip. The two programs were only a block away from the End of Line; CLU had never wanted to walk to the club. He made his appearance by riding the light-cycle all the way to the elevator. One time he rode the cycle in the elevator; he was in one of his moods wanting to show off.

As the two walked along Jin felt CLU wrap his fingers around hers. She gazed at his hand around hers and then up to his face; showing her a smile, his white teeth barely showing between his lips, "What are we going to talk about?" she asked.

"My plan." he replied, "I've always pictured a world outside this one. The user that I battled in the arena proved my idea once again."

"Again?" Jin looked puzzled, "So he's the first user to come to the Grid in a long time. I remember you tell me that the… man that created the Grid died cycles ago."

As the two rounded the corner CLU dropped her hand and placed his behind his back, "Yeah, he did." CLU walked a head of her into the elevator.

The ride up the elevator was quiet; CLU leaned against the glass wall peering out at the Grid. Jin looked him over starting at his feet; her eyes wandering upward. _Don't stare at his ass. _she mentally slapped herself. Her face cringed trying not to look at him anymore; _He's hot, but not that hot. _

During this cycle of the day the club was not very active; there were only a handful of programs, mostly the black guard. Jin sat at the bar watching CLU make his rounds with the guards or greeting other programs. He had the keep up the morale. Since there were rumors going around that the user was coming back to take control of the Grid. There were other rumors as well…

"Why hello my dear Jin!" Castor said with a booming voice. This was the program that ran the club; he was dressed in his white and silver attire, spinning his cane in circles around his finger, "What can I do for you this afternoon? Or is the question what can I do for your boyfriend over there?" she glanced at CLU; he was so busy flirting with other female programs.

"He's not my boyfriend." Jin said gritting her teeth, "Just because I'm with him all the time doesn't mean that his…"

"Oh, that's not what I heard," Castor placed a drink in front of her. She swirled the liquid before emptying it in one gulp, "I've heard," he slide his hand across the bar, moving his head to the side watching, Jin's expressions change from anger to worry, "That at night both of you are wrapped in each other's arms, kissing, your bodies twisted and…" Castor stopped, seeing CLU coming closer, "That's a story for another day. Looks like me and your boyfriend have some business to take care of." he wheeled around the bar and kissed Jin on top of her head, following CLU into his private lounge.

Jin waited outside the tower on the light-cycle; she slide back as CLU took control of the handle bars. She felt tension in his stiff movement. The damage to his left side was gone. After a quick ride thought the Grid, CLU headed the cycle back to the throne ship.

Jin sat at the foot of her bed reviewing the day's memories from his disc. Outside in the hall she heard CLU giving order to Jarvis. CLU sounded angry, "Hope he didn't find out." she whispered to herself. The talking faded only CLU's footsteps could be heard outside the door. Jin locked the memories of her helping Sam far back in her disc log. CLU came in, closing the door behind him.

"I heard at the club a program helped the user named Sam; before the games rigging his light-cycle to go faster. " CLU's voice was calm and smooth; Jin tried to stay the same. Not giving any emotions away, "Let me see your disc." he held his hand out. She gradually lifted the disc from her back and placed it in his hands. He scanned though the disc checking looking for something. He stopped eyes widened, as CLU stared upon the image of Sam Flynn.

"You helped him!" CLU threw the disc logging it into the floor. He grabbed for Jin who struggled against his grasped. CLU laid himself upon her holding her arms above her head, straddling his hips alongside hers. CLU's hands moved from her arms to her head. He pressed his hands against her cheekbones kissing her with a passionate anger. He deepened the kiss moving with her mouth and body, CLU opened his eyes to see hers closed tightly. He rose up removing his disc; the power from his throw glued the disc into the floor. Jin rose up pulling his head down kissing him hard. She cased one hand around his neck and the other down grabbing the top of his ass. CLU opened his mouth; Jin accepted his invitation moving her tongue over his. He deactivated her suit and moved her back down on the bed. Jin panted as she kissed him again, running her fingers though his hair. CLU deactivated his suit and spread Jin's legs farther apart...

CLU awoke a few hours later; Jin was still asleep with her head and arm laid across his chest. CLU smiled in satisfaction. He could get use to taking his anger out this way, he carefully slid out from under Jin. After cleaning himself up and activating his suit, he kissed Jin on the cheek, "Stay here I have work to do." He whispered in her ear and gently nibbled at it, then left silently.

The only light from Flynn's hideout was the elevator, it ran smooth and quiet. All CLU could hear was the humming sound coming from Rinzler. CLU carefully walked into the main room, the area lit as he stepped on the third tile, "Cozy." he said softy. Flynn's home away from home was modern style like the Grid. Books were lined on a single self behind him. CLU remembered Flynn speaking of books before; bonded pieces of paper with words written on them. Flynn would read from them for enjoyment. CLU rubbed his hand across the fire place gently touching the candle holders and other objects that were resting upon the mantle. A crashing sound rang in his ears. Jarvis knocked over some objects sitting on a small table beside a chair. CLU turned touching the crystal on the chandelle; he lowered his eyes to the table. In a bowl sat silver apples. He picked one up gazing at his reflection on the apple…

_Kevin placed his hand on the Grid floor a glass mirror rose up casting his reflection into it. He then touched the glass and rose up on the other side was his copy. The copy did the same smiling at his creator. A perfect copy. _

_ "You are CLU." Kevin told the copy. _

_ "I 'am CLU." The copy answered back. His smile widened to show his teeth. _

_ "You will create the perfect system." Kevin said._

_ "I will create the perfect system." CLU replied following his creator's words. Kevin grasps CLU by his shoulders and laughed lightly. _

_ "Come on buddy, let's go to work." Kevin walked beside CLU wrapping an arm around CLU's shoulder, "We're going to create the perfect system." The two headed back Tron City. _

CLU screamed as he raked everything off the table. He leaned against the table and chuckled. He turned looking out toward the Grid and saw the bright light from the portal.

"Let's move." he ordered, smiling.


End file.
